


Little Beginnings

by dirtybird00



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: (although we don't see her little side in this fic), Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, First Meetings, Little!Juliana, Little!Vale is sweet as pie, Little!Valentina, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybird00/pseuds/dirtybird00
Summary: As she walked, Juliana caught sight of a girl sitting on a bench. The girl was clearly dropped, sitting hunched in on herself and crying quietly, occasionally wiping her tears with a loose fist. With a start, Juliana recognized her as that girl she had seen fighting with the boy on the street.---Just a silly little rewrite of Juliana and Valentina's first meeting where Valentina is in Littlespace!
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Kudos: 21





	Little Beginnings

Juliana meandered aimlessly through the park, just glad to be out of their shitty little room while that Pancho guy awkwardly tried to flirt with her mom. Wasn’t he married, anyway? Creep. And anyway, her mom was currently searching for her formerly-dead husband…

Christ, what had her life become?

As she walked, she caught sight of a girl sitting on a bench. The girl was clearly dropped, sitting hunched in on herself and crying quietly, occasionally wiping her tears with a loose fist. With a start, Juliana recognized her as that girl she had seen fighting with the boy on the street. Had that been her daddy or something? Why was she all alone now?

Juliana slowed, looking around her, but she didn’t see the guy anywhere. In fact, it didn’t seem like anyone else was paying attention to, or had even noticed, the crying Little. So she took a deep breath and, even though she was in no way equipped to deal with this, stepped forward.

“Hi,” she said, sitting down on the other side of the bench. The girl looked up at her, then quickly ducked her head into her shoulder, trying to hide her tears. “Are you okay? You need anything?”

The girl sniffled, rubbing at her eyes again. “I wanna be alone,” she said, her voice pinched by tears.

Juliana cringed inwardly. There she was, sticking her nose where it didn’t belong. But still, she didn’t want to leave the Little there alone. “Yeah, sorry. It’s just, I saw you earlier and you were arguing with your… your daddy…?”

That made the girl instantly look up, her tears stopped as her face scrunched up in disgust. “Ewww,” she exclaimed. “Lucho’s not my  _ daddy._ He’s just my boyfriend when I’m big.” 

Juliana’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Oh, okay. Well, are you here with anyone else, then?”

The girl shook her head. “No, I wanted t’ be by myself,” she told her, eyes shiny once more. She pointed through the trees towards the edge of the park. “Mr. Jacobo drove me though, he helps look after me.”

Glad that there was at least someone looking after this girl, Juliana nodded. “Are you okay?”

The girl sniffled a bit, but eventually nodded.

“Why were you crying?”

With a huff, the girl rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. “Boys are all big meanies. I think they’re from another planet or somethin’.”

Juliana had to bite back a chuckle at the girl’s words. She cast around from something else to say, wanting to get her to perk up. “You have really pretty clothes.”

The girl looked down at herself, swinging her legs a bit. “Thank you. My shoes are kinda pinchy, though. I usually only wear them when I’m big.”

An accidental drop then, Juliana thought sympathetically.

Looking over at Juliana’s outfit, the Little said, “I like your shirt! Red is a pretty color.”

Juliana blushed, looking down at her simple, cheap clothes. “Thanks. I just got here, so I don’t have any money to buy anything fancy.”

“That’s okay!” the girl told her with a smile. “Money’s dumb anyway. I think you look nice!”

Juliana’s blush deepened as she smiled back. “I’m Juliana.”

“My name’s Valentina!” the girl told her proudly. “You can call me Vale, though. All my friends do.”

And even though they had just met, Juliana couldn’t help but grin at the thought of being Valentina’s friend.

“You wanna walk around?” Valentina asked, jumping to her feet and holding her hand out.

Juliana took it, nodding, and let her pull her off down the sidewalk. She wobbled every now and again in her heels as they made their way around the park, but Juliana kept a hold of her hand to keep her upright. No other reason.

“I got a question for you.” Valentina looked at Juliana seriously. “Do you believe in happiness?”

Juliana’s eyebrows rose again. That was a big question for a Little girl. “I mean, of course I believe in happiness,” she told her. “But sometimes I don’t like, like everyone, I guess.”

Valentina sighed heavily. “I dunno if I do. ‘Sides, I don’t like people lately.”

“Oh, well, I’m leaving then,” Juliana said teasingly, pulling away slightly.

“Noo!” Valentina giggled, clutching onto Juliana’s hand with both of hers. “Not you! I actually like you a lot.”

An irresistible smile spread over Juliana’s face. “That’s good.”

“Super cool!” Valentina exclaimed. Quickly, she sobered again. “I dunno, it’s like… people keep acting all fake. Like they’re playing pretend but it’s no fun.”

“Yeah, people do that sometimes.” Juliana nodded.

“People don’t want you to say what you really think. Like my friends, they want me to just stop being sad, but I  _ can’t._” 

Juliana’s heart gave a squeeze of sympathy for the girl. “Wow, that’s not very nice of your buddies.”

Valentina shook her head with a pout.

This all was a lot for a Little girl to be dealing with by herself. She really hoped that she had a good Big to take care of her, that she wasn’t alone all the time.

“Vale, how old are you right now?” Juliana questioned.

“I’m six!” Valentina announced, holding up six fingers to demonstrate. She held onto Juliana’s hand even as she held up one finger on that hand to show her, making Juilana giggle.

Valentina looked at Juliana thoughtfully. “How old are you? When you’re not big?”

Juliana blanched, freezing in place. She looked around quickly to see if anyone had heard.

“Oh no! Was I not supposed to know?” the girl asked, her eyes wide. “I won’t tell nobody, promise. They probably can’t tell anyway, you act real grown up. I’m just super good at guessing.”

“Umm…” She began chewing on the edge of her thumb, her eyes darting around to check if anyone was paying attention to them. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she snatched her hand away from her mouth, hiding it behind her back.

Valentina leaned in to whisper, “Are you real little?”

Unable to help her blush, Juliana scuffed her foot against the ground. “I… maybe,” she mumbled.

“You can tell me,” Valentina said, still leaning in close. “I’m super good at keeping secrets, promise.”

Juliana fidgeted for a moment more, before giving in to Valentina’s pleading eyes. Muttering, she admitted, “I’m usually two and half, maybe three.”

Valentina quickly cut off her happy gasp when she saw Juliana’s panicked eyes.

“That’s so cute!” she squealed quietly, swinging Juliana’s hand in both of hers.

Flushing hotly, Juliana ducked her head. She kept herself still, not giving into any of her instincts for self-comfort for fear of triggering a drop. “I don’t really like to talk about it.”

Valentina’s lips turned down in a frown, her brow creasing. “You don’t hafta be ‘barrassed ‘bout bein’ a Little. That’s what my brother Guille says.”

Juliana nodded. She wanted to believe it, to be as comfortable in herself as Valentina seemed to be. But her father had only been… if not dead, then out of their lives for less than a month, and it was going to take a bit longer than that to get his words out of her head.  _ Disgusting. Useless. Stupid. _

“Dad, I want a burger! Buy me one, buy me one!”

The sound of a young boy cajoling his dad broke Juliana out of her thoughts and she turned towards the sound, reminded of her empty belly.

After a moment she heard a giggle, and looked over to see Valentina laughing into her hand.

“What?”

“Do you wanna burger?”

Laughing a bit in embarrassment, Juliana denied, “No, no.”

“No, c’mon, I want one too!” Valentina said, pulling her towards the vendor.

“No wait, I have to work!” Juliana protested half-heartedly, willingly allowing herself to be towed along.

As soon as the vendor passed over their burgers both girls dug in, making noises of satisfaction.

“Yummy!” Valentina exclaimed, gazing at Juliana happily.

“It’s super good,” Juliana agreed, smiling through her mouthful of food.

“Oh, you got an icky.” Valentina gestured at the corner of her mouth, and Juliana quickly wiped the bit of sauce from her lips with her knuckles.

They both laughed a little, then Valentina announced, “I’m full already.” She put the burger basket aside and brought her purse onto her lap. “I gotta pay you back, Eva says I should pay for my own food. How much is it?”

As the vendor told her the price, she dug through her purse for her wallet before going still. Glancing over at her in concern, Juliana caught a flash of metal, and saw what looked like a flask under Valentina’s hand.

Valentina stared at it for a moment, and Juliana couldn’t help but ask, “Everything okay?”

Shaking her head, she gave her a smile that was more of a grimace, and Juliana could abruptly tell that Valentina was no longer Little.

“Yeah, uh… It’s just that - I just remembered I - I have to go.” She quickly handed her money to the vendor, saying, “Keep the change, sir.”

“No, I can pay for my burger, it’s okay,” Juliana tried to protest, but Valentina was already standing, seeming to barely hear her words.

“I have to go. It’s fine.” She leaned down to press a quick kiss to Juliana’s cheek in farewell. “I’ll see you later.”

With that, she hurried away, leaving Juliana feeling disoriented. What had caused Valentina to have such a strong reaction to the contents of her purse? Why had she aged up so suddenly, and left the same way? She hoped she was okay. And she hoped Valentina’s words were true, that they would see each other again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately we didn't see Little!Juli in this fic or get into her issues with her Littlespace, but suffice it to say that Chino does not have a high opinion of Littles.


End file.
